Close Encounters
by Blackstrawberry
Summary: A alien encounter changes Kagome's life.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

AN: Okay Bulma isn;t an Earthling in this one, It is a DBZ/Y X-over

"Reaching unknown habitable planet"

The voice of the pods computer cut through Bulma's haze as she slowly woke up from the induced sleep she was in. In her lap, Trunks infant son squirmed and began to cry. The pod shuttered as it struck the atmospere and Bulma wrapped her arms around her son, bracing for impact. They hit hard and Bulma could hear the grinding and scraping of the metal against the rocky soil before the pod came to a shuttering halt. The air in the pod was filled with a loud hiss as the door opened and she was temporarly blinded by the sun.

Bulma sat in the pod as her eyes adjusted and she tried to calm Trunks. When the infants cries died down she struggled out of the pod, once out she balenced Trunks on her hip and looked around. Where ever she was looked a lot like her home world of Wardrove. She felt a pang of home sickness as she hasn't seen her home world since she had been given to Prince Vegeta as part of a treaty. Remembering the Prince, the thoughts turned to his betrayl. His father had put forth, shortly after Trunk's birth that he be handed to Frieza as a hostage and Vegeta agreed! There was no way she'd let that monster get her son!

The sound of a twig snapping caused Bulma to freeze, the sound of the bushes restling caused her to step back. Trunks, sensing his mother's fear began to cry again.

"W-Who' there!"Bulma shouted over the infant as the rustling got closer.

"That's my line?" A voice answered back, it was that of a woman, or at least Bulma thought so but wth some species t's hard to tell.

A few seconds later a woman stepped out nto the open. She had thick black hair and large, almond shaped, grey-blue eyes, her complextion was pale, and her buld slight. The woman looked them up and down then her attenton focused of Trunks who was now screaming.

"He allright?" The woman asked Bulma, obviously concerned.

Bulma nodded.

"My name is Kagome, Who are you guys?"

Bulma looked down at her son, then back at the stll steaming pod, then back at the woman waiting patently.

"'I'm Bulma,this is my son Trunks." She finally answered.

"It's nce to meet you." Kagome said, bowing.. "If you guys need a plce to rest, you can stay with me."

Decidng to risk it, Bulma went with the woman, makng sure to encapsulate the pod before leaving. A few minutes later they came upon a campsite and sat beside a blazng fire.

."What planet s this?" Bulma asked Kagome.

"Earth, Northern Japan to be exact. Whar dd you do to that thng n the woods?" Kagome asked in return.

Bulma explained capsules to her, the girl then went on to tell her they should be trademarked and explaned what that was. The two spoke untl dawn, learning and becoming friends. By the tme the sun rose the blue haired woman decided to stay and take Earth's buisness world by storm. Once that was decided, she got another capsule out and triggured it. When the smoke cleared there was a small house. There was no way Bulma Brefs was sleeping on the ground.


	2. A Day In The Life

Chapter 1:A day n the lfe..

Disclaimer:Don't own DBZ or IY

.

Trunks was careful not to be seen as he snuck out school. He considered it part of his training, see if he can get where he wants to go without the paparazzi catching him. He was a ninja on a mission! Soon enough he found his target on her knees working in her herb garden pulling weeds. He jumped from his perch and landed in a crouch without a sound. Then he lunged and she dodged.

"Kagomeee.!"Trunks whined.

"I don't want to hear it."Kagome said, her hands fisted on her hips, feet shoulder width apart.

"But..."

"You'll never learn f let you win,you have to earn it."

Trunk pouted and kicked the ground. Kagome rolled her eyes and handed him a basket full of weeds.

"Put these in the compost and then we'll get a snack." She ordered him.

At the mention of food Trunks did as he was told. When he returned they went into the house and Kagome watched Trunks down a a sandwch almost as big as he was.

"You got home work?" Kagome asked when he was done.

"Got it done in school." He answered. Can we go to the GR now?"

"Sure. Race you." Kagome answered.

"Your on!"

With that they raced into the woods behind Kagome's house. A few minutes later they reached a large,black and white sphere labeled Capsule 7. This was an advanced version of the spaceship Trunks and his mother arrived in 10 years ago. On board it's features included a training room where the gravity could be increased. It was here Kagome and Trunks ended up. Once there Trunks Turned on the computer and found the training program he wanted and they begun their exercises at twice Earths gravity.

The two quckly lost track of time until Bulma, Trunks' mother called. Something Kagome was grateful for because now she could barely stand.

"Hey guys!" The Blue haired woman greeted her best friend and son. "It's almost time for supper. Want to join us Kagome?"

"Sure." Kagome agreed.

"Great! Take a shower first, both of you, I can practically smell you from here." With that Bulma hung up and the two of them did as they where told.

A short time later the refreshed pair arrived at Bulma's mansion. Trunks made a beeline for the kitchen and Kagome limped after him. When they reached their destination they where greeted by huge piles of food and Trunks mother.

"How was he?" Bulma asked Kagome as she sat down next to her.

"Great! He didn't have any homework so we went to the GR." Kagome explained as she dished out her portion.

After dinner the two women chatted as Trunks played video games.

"I'm curious about something." Bulma started, getting Kagome's attention. "Why do you put yourself through sparing with my son?"

Kagome shrugged. "Fun mostly, and to keep my skills sharp."

Bulma snorted. "Fun, he beats you now. If I didn't know any better i'd say you where a saiyajin. Why do you need sharp skills?"

"I still don't know what that is. I keep my skills up because my job requires it." Kagome answered.

Bulma shook her head. "I'm not sure I want to know what you exterminate."

Kagome didn't say a thing,her expression taking on a vacant look. Seeing this, Bulma changed the subject, talking about upcoming projects and plans, including her upcoming wedding to InuYasha of all people. It was 10PM when Kagome went back home,excited about the trip everyone was taking to the Ox kingdom the next day.

A/N

Okay guys. What should the pairings be if any? Pretty sure the Bulma/IY pairing is going to stay the same. Should Goku be Goku or Kakarot? I know I spelled saiyajin wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Capter 2, Intoductions

Disclaimer: Don't own

Kagome watched with her pert nose squished against the circular window of the capsule ship. This was her frst time travelling into space and now they where approaching the Ox Kingdom. Actually it was a planet and it looked like it was on fire.

"It's an illusion." Trunks explained, seeing her expression.

"It's beautiful." Kagome commented. "Is it for defense?"

"Yep." Trunks answered. "A show of power so no one starts anything." He explained.

"Buckle up guys!" Bulma shouted from the controls.

They did as they where told and soon found themselves standing in a Chinese style docking bay. Bulma put the ship in her pocket, Inuyasha beagan taking in scent and Kagome and Trunks looked around until they where approached by a huge, boisterous, rotund man with a well trimmed black beard and what looked like horns. Behind him was an average sized woman with black hair in a bun on top of her heard and by her side where three males. The tall, adult male had wild black hair that matches the youngest of te three. The teen was almost as tall as the adult, he had shorter black hair , spiked. All three had fuzzy brown belts and made Bulma noticeably uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Miss Briefs?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The turquoise haired woman answered.

"Good, Good. I am Ox, king of these lands." He getured to the other four. "Ths beautiful woman is my daughter Chi Chi. Those three are my son in law Goku..."

"Yo!"

"Gohan, my eldest nephew."

"Hello." Gohan greeted politly.

and my nephew, Goten.

"Hi!" Goten greated with a big smile.

Once introductions where over everyone was lead to their rooms.

Kagome smiled as she watched Goten and Trunks spar. Beside het Bulma and Chi Ch argued over who's son was the strongest. On her other side Goku cheered both children on. InuYasha was napping above her in a tree. Ox was doing what ever he had been called away to do. They where all takng a break from buisness negotiations.

Suddenlly Kagome felt a large power level appraching and from the looks of it so could Goku, Trunks, and Goten. Seeing a training oppurtunty Kagome adressed Trunks.

"What can you tell me about this power level Trunks?" Kagomw quizzed.

"He's strong and scary." Trunks answered.

"Yeah." Goten Agreed.

"That is what a predator feels like."Kagome explained.

"It sure is." Goku said seriously which immedeatly put Chi Chi on guard.

"Dad!" Gohan called as he exited the building.

"I know."Goku answered before the teen could elberate.

"It's landing." Gohan continued.

"Lets investigate!" Goten and Trnks shouted before taking off.

"Trunks/Goten! Get back here!" ChiChi and Bulma cried.

Kagome rolled her eyes and told Bulma to stay then she, Goku, and Gohan went after the boys. When they caught up to them the boys where hiding behind a piller watching Ox talk to some one. The man was short. about her hieght, with dark brown upswept hair that reminded her of a flame. He was wearing a blood red cape that obscured the rest of him.

"That's definatly him." Goku commented from beside her earning everyones attention.

"Ah! Hello Goku, Miss Higurashi, Goten, Prince Trunks." The King greeted nervously.

This small man intmidated him. She couldn't blame him in the least, Kagome had been around enough killers to spot one. Even with out the aura his eyes, narrowed and focused on the five of them where so black the absorbed the light. His features where sharp and suprisingly delecate looking. Other then his narrowed eyes his most obivous features where the widows peak and his tail twitching behind him.

"T-this is Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta. " Ox explained. "He is here on a diplomatic mission as you are."

Trunks and Goten Shifted nervously, unsure about Vegeta. Kagome stepped protectivly in front of them and politly greeted the Prince. Everyone else followed suit. Vegeta just grunted and ignored them. Ths annoyed Trunks and Goten but before they could do anything Kagome stopped them.

"Go back to your mothers." She ordered them, her voice leaving no room for argument.

When she returned her attention back to the man he was being lead away by a maid. He seemed familiar, Kagome couldn't remember why. Maybe it was because he looked a lot like Trunks.

"Let's go guys." Goku said as he turned back the way they came and walked off.

Kagome anf Gohan followed him back.

"Bulma can I talk to you?" Kagome asked.

Bulma agreed and Kagome drug her off. When they where a safe distance away Kagome adressed her friend.

"What does Trunks' father look like?" She asked.

Bulma described the man from earlier.

"I think he's here." Kagome stated when Bulma was done.

A/N

Thanks for your patence.

Should Kagome be paired with any one? I'm leaning towards Vegeta. Sorry about the crappy spellng


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own

"Pleeeeeeease." Trunks whined as he followed Bulma around the room. Kagome and Inu Yasha rolled their eyes as the recognized the normally stubborn inventor cracking. It didn't take much when it came to her son, her feelings of guilt at having to work so much being his leverage. Kagome turned to her friend."What?" He asked suspiciously."How many kids do you two plan on having?" She asked as Trunks whined again.

Before he could answer Bulma caved and Trunks was given permission to spend the night with Goten. The cheered and took off after getting his pajamas and a change of clothes. Kagome was now left with nothing to do as InuYasha went to Bulma then an idea stuck her. "Can I use the GR? She asked her friend. "Sure, go a head." Bulma said as she got situated in InuYasha's lap."Thanks, try not to have too much fun!" She chimed before swiping Bulma's capsules and trotting off.

After a few minutes Kagome found herself a safe distance away from the palace. Satisfied, she pulled out the capsule containing the ship and activated it. When the smoke cleared the sphericle vessel stood before her. Kagome got in and went to where the training clothes where kept and changed into a pink sports bra and black shorts.

After warm up, Kagome turned on the gravity and activated the droids who immedeatly attacked her. She dodged blast after blast, dancing away from the lazer bolts until she decided to go on the offensive. With a cry she attacked. slamming her fist into the metal body then she spun around and landed a blow with her elbow.

Before Kagome could make another move however, her phone went off, startling her. "Stop!" She called and the droids immediately shit down. Kagome walked over and read the text, it would appear she was being activated. Kagome sighed and Called ahead to Bulma, telling the woman she was coming to her room. Kagome seriously did not want to see her best friends naked.

When she got there Kagome knocked, just in case. InuYasha invited her in gruffly and she entered. Apperently she wasn't the only visitor she realized when saw the stranger standing next to Bulma. He looked like a mix between Goku and Vegeta, His tail around his waist indecated he was the same species. His black eyes attentive to every detail of her sweaty body paying special attention to her hips.

"Um, Hi. I'm Kagome." Kagome greeted him slowly before bowing. He nodded to her in aknowledgement. "Veggeto." He answered. "Nice to meet you Veggeto." Kagome said before adressing Bulma. "I need to go back to Earth tonight and um, I don't know how to work the ship." She continued. Bulma got a devious look on her face. "What?" Kagome asked noticing InuYasha roll his eyes and Vegetto look at her friends curiously. "Vegetto, Kagome here knows Trunks better then me, she could tell you much more about him." Kagome caught on to what Bulma was doing and glared."Bulma, I need to get to Earth." Kagome reiterated.

"Vegetto, why don't you take Kagome there, the ships controls are what your used to." Bulma continued wrapping her arms around InuYasha. Kagome sighed. "Might as well." she stated. "If you want to." She told Vegetto as she left. "Sure, I'll need a location." He answered as he walked out of the door.

Kagome caught up beside him and lead him to the ship. Vegetto got the ship started and ordered the computer to take them to Earth. Kagome stared at him blankly. "That's it?" She asked. "Yup." Came Vegetto's answer. "I knew Bulma was up to something." Kagome stated, she should pay more attention.

"Like what?" Vegetto asked as he plopped down next to Kagome. Kagome blushed slightly and explained. "She apparently thinks I need to get laid."Vegetto looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Laid?" He asked. Kagome grew even more red, explaining. "It means to have sex."

"Ah," Taking into account how uncomfortable she was Vegetto changed the subject. "Tell me about Trunks?" He asked abd Kagome did as he asked. Once she was done Kagome contacted her employer, telling them when she was going to arrive and asking for an update. They responded shortly through e-mail wich Kagome put up on screen. It didn't look good.

A/N Pairing suggestions any one? Any one is fair game but Goku, InuYasha, Bulma, and the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Close Encounters :4 A day in the life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the named characters.

Bodies. everywhere, radiating from a creature with blue skin. "What is that?" Vegetto asked curiously. Kagome watched the thing begin to feast on the corpses it created. "That's my target." Kagome informed him, her voice taking a flat edge. He looked from the computer screen and directed his attention to her and noted everything about her seemed different. She had taken on a predatory stance, it was a change he recognized. Kagome was ready for battle.

"You are a mercenary?" He asked Kagome who denied it. "My planet has multiple races living on it. In order to prevent panic my group eliminates those who threaten the peace." She explained before going into the bathroom. When she came out she was dressed in armor similar to his only black. Before he could comment the ship informed them that they where landing so Kagome strapped in.

As soon as the ship settled Kagome left to face the blue thing. Once he was sure she had left Veggeto turned to one of the storage bins and smirked. "You can get out now." He said, amused. The door hissed open and Goten and Trunks tumbled out. Vegetto crossed his arms expectantly and tapped his booted foot. "Well?" He asked. The two blushed in embarrassment and looked at each other then him. "I wanted to see what Kagome did." Trunks stated.

"You couldn't of just asked?" He asked the boy. "I have, she just changes the subject." Trunks and Goten walked past the older man and stood in front of the computer. "Computer! Find and show me Kagome." He ordered. The screen came to life and showed Kagome, fighting along side a group of people. "What's that thing?" Goten asked as he made a disgusted face. "I dunno." Trunks answered. "But I'm pretty sure it's going to die soon." Trunks answered.

He recognized the look on Kagome's face as she and her companions systematically attacked the blue thing. He had seen it once before, after someone kidnapped him and that's what happened to those guys. "Wow! Look at her go!" Goten cheered. "That's my nanny!" Trunks added. Vegetto watched as one of Kagome's companions restrained the snarling creature. Kagome stalked up to it and pulled out her side arm and she shot the thing right between the eyes. Trunks and Goten flinched at the sound of the shot and the creatures head exploding.

Kagome said something to the others who nodded then she left. About twenty minutes later the door opened to reveal a serious Kagome who was greeted by a slightly green looking Trunks and Goten. Vegetto was eating what appeared to be a large sandwich, Kagome nodded to him then walked up to the boys. "Do your parents know your here?" She asked them.

Before they could answer the computer once again flashed to life and revealed a panicking ChiChi, annoyed Bulma and InuYasha and a curious Goku. "Where's my baby!" ChiChi shrieked at Kagome who moved out of the way to reveal a nervous Goten. "Hi Ma." He greeted shyly trying not to agitate her further. "Are you all right! She hasn't hurt you? What about that Saiyajin? This earned a scowl from Kagome.

"Kagome would'nt hurt us!" Trunks defended. "We snuck onto the ship!" "What!" ChiChi cried. "Lets wait until they get back to deal with this." Bulma interjected and the screen went blank before ChiChi could answer. Goten turned to Kagome who was going to shower and change. "Do we have to go home?" He asked. Kagome just shook her head as the door slid shut.

When they arrived they where greeted by a seething ChiChi and a still annoyed Bulma. The boys looked at each other before slinking guiltily to their perspective mothers. With a glare directed at Kagome and Vegetto from ChiChi the two boys followed behind their mothers as they left. Kagome stretched and yawned before she turned to Vegetto. "I'm going to bed, it was nice meeting you Vegetto." She told him then left.

Vegetto watched her leave then went to Vegeta's room. The prince was wide awake and just finishing up with a courtesan when Vegetto arrived. He dismissed the women and addressed his half brother. "Well?" Vegetto made himself comfortable on a plush chair near the bed and began to describe his mischievous nephew. "He has potential," Vegetto finished. "That nanny of his taught him well."

"Of course he has potential." Vegeta sneered "He's to attached to that nanny of his however." Vegetto shrugged. "Kagome is the only reason he isn't as soft as he could be. You not thinking of giving him over to Freeza still?" Vegetto asked. "Fuck no." Vegeta responded with disgust. "The old man is no longer here to force my hand. I'm going to train the brat." Vegetto rested his elbows on his knees. "Wow, that's almost paternal of you. How are you going to get Bulma to go along with it?" He asked. "I'll use the laws of her people. He is my heir, even if he is a half breed, he needs to learn his responsibilities."

"I don't suppose you'll allow that hot nanny of his to tag along." Vegetto asked. "Why the hell would I do that?" Vegeta sneered. Vegetto shrugged. "It'll give me something to look at. She's not as soft as she looks." He said. Vegeta snorted. "She's human, humans are weak. It's a wonder they haven't been purged yet." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and leaned back against his head board.

"One of the great mysteries of the universe. Maybe they saw Kagome and Bulma angry at the same time." Vegetto joked. Remembering how abrasive Bulma could be he snorted in amusement then he asked. "Why would this Kagome add to that?" "Kagome is Trunks nanny, apparently as a side job she's an enforcer, ruthless enough to pass for one of our women." Vegetto explained.

"You seem to have taken a shine to her." Vegeta commented, looking disgusted. "She's hot, especially when she's covered in blood and sweat. She's also nice to talk to, wouldn't mind a friends with benefits arrangement, that's for sure." Vegeta rolled his eyes before dismissing his half-brother. Vegetto walked casually to his room and went to bed.

A/N Other then Goku and the kids who should Kagome be with? Last chance, please review. (sorry if this chapter is confusing)


End file.
